


black magic

by dormant_bender



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a song, Cliche, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, One Shot, Warlocks, What Was I Thinking?, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: take a sip of my secret potioni'll make you fall in lovefor a spell that can't be brokenone drop should be enoughin this world, you have to take things into your own hands, but antoine wasn't certain whether or not love potions were the way to do it. not that he cares much for rules.





	1. take a sip of my secret potion (( i'll make you fall in love ))

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm trying to get back into the writing scene by writing little one-shots here and there.. surprise ? hehehe xx
> 
> (( also, i recommend listening to [black magic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv9OOOT4GV0) for the best results ;] ))

** b l a c k m a g i c . **

  


azure eyes stare in yearning at the clock monotonously ticking upon the wall  
just above the teachers head, aimlessly twirling the pen within his clutches in  
circles. of course, if he so desired, he could meddle with time itself to end the  
class at will.

but he restrains himself, as he always does, instead reverting his attention to  
the freckled boy at his lab station. those chestnut hues stare downward at the  
lab sheet spread across the table, trying to comprehend just what the group  
was supposed to be doing. it was seemingly pointless considering class  
would end relatively soon.

regardless he finds himself lost in those concentrated depths, noting the way  
his brows furrow together, lips quirking downward into a contemplative frown.  
part of him wishes to freeze the clock, if only for a short while, just to ghost  
the very tips of his fingers across the freckles that gloriously scatter across  
the skin of his cheeks.

perhaps map them out like constellations?

ah, yes. that was the perfect way to describe the dotted expanse. more like  
stars than anything else, one's that would surely be smooth to the touch,  
unlike the unattainable one's in the sky that would surely scorch the very  
tips of his fingers.

antoine hums his amusement, gaining fernando's attention, the elder blinking  
at him and offering a warm smile—it was nothing on the sight of those golden  
brown irises, his eyes seeming to gleam beneath the overhead lights, bitten  
lips quirking at the corners when the younger's gaze lingers too long.

deciding that he wished to sear the image into his mind, he brings a hand up  
and snaps, effectively freezing time and the expression upon fernando's  
countenance. for a considerate moment he lingers within his seat, biting at  
the end of his pen as he does so, before leaning across the table on his  
elbows and then reaching out to trace the freckles that graced one of his  
cheeks.

his touch glides along the freshly shaven skin until his pointer finger lingers  
just beneath his chin, tilting it up until he gains better access to those golden  
hues. he marvels at the sight of such features, one's that no one he knew  
personally possessed, making him unique and one of a kind—certainly that  
was the best was to describe him.

a devious smirk twitches at the corner of the youth's lips as he decisively  
pushed off the lab station, sifting through the classroom's cabinets until he  
retrieves what he was looking for; an empty vial.

he places it upon the slick, black surface then rummages throughout the  
messenger bag splayed upon the floor until he finds the necessary  
ingredients. leisurely, like he has all the time in the world—truly, he does—,  
he mixes the liquids until the vial glows a shimmering pink.

thoroughly satisfied and, with one parting glance at fernando, he returns back  
to his seat and slowly dumps the powdery substance into his fist. he clamps  
the hand shut and flicks his hand in the direction of the vial, sending it flying  
back to one of the crowded shelves, grinning triumphantly to himself.

there's a soft tinkling emanating from his clenched fist, the tell-tale sign that it  
was done correctly. with that, he snaps his idle fingers once more, until those  
around him begin to shift, blissfully unaware of what had just occurred. as  
soon as those lashes flutter, antoine leans forward, blowing the powder into  
fernando's eyes.

he blinks vigorously, fists going up to furiously rub at his eyes, coughing slightly.  
but when those eyes finally flutter open, his pupils blow wide, cheeks flushing a  
deep crimson. smirking smugly, the younger of the two points a finger toward  
the clock, using his powers to turn the hands until the bell drones.

as soon as it does, the elder is pressing his palms onto the table, abruptly rising  
and reaching across the table toward antoine to tug him close by the front of his  
shirt. he parts his lips, like he's about to say something, but instead puts his  
feelings into words.

those lips were everything that antoine had imagined them to be; the soft scrape  
of chapped lips, somehow still soft beneath it all, mouth moist as he parts the  
younger's lips with his own. wistfully, the younger sighs, maneuvering his hands  
toward the classroom door where he shuts it.

fernando startles, pulling back and blinking owlishly, head shifting toward  
the slammed door: "w-what was tha—?"

" _magic_?" breathes the frenchman playfully, wiggling his fingers teasingly.

looking thoughtful, the elder nods simply, strolling the distance around the  
table and pressing antoine into it, easily lifting him, placing his petite form  
unto its surface. "must be," agrees the elder, eyes alight, leaning forward  
to place another kiss to those reddened lips, tugging at the lower, chuckling  
lowly.

hands freeze upon caressing his cheeks, the man's form going rigid once more.  
somehow the younger manages to wriggle from beneath his body, gazing at how  
contently his eyes are closed, how reddened and gloriously flushed his countenance  
is.

fingers briefly glide along his lower lip, reveling in the sensation of the kiss the  
two shared, before glancing back to the clock. easily, like second nature, he  
manipulates it until it rapidly shifts back to the original time. he releases an  
outstretched sigh at the deja-vu he experiences; those eyes peering up at him  
from where he had been previously staring at notes.

this time he endures the droning from the teacher at the front of the classroom,  
sparing several glances at fernando, one's that were surprisingly returned—there  
was something lurking in those eyes, something he couldn't quite place.

soon the bell rings, much like before, students rising and the murmur of conversations  
beginning as everyone files out. except fernando, he packs up slower than everyone  
else, not meeting antoine's eyes until the last moment. he glances up, lips quirking  
rather timidly, making antoine gulp deeply, temporarily forgetting how to breathe.

"hey, antoine, i was wondering about something.."

antoine quirks a brow imploringly, head canting to the side. "yeah?"

"well, i—.." he pauses momentarily and scratches at the back of his neck, cheeks  
flushing a familiar pink: "do you, maybe, want to go for dinner or something? later?  
you know, _with me_?"

the frenchman nearly chokes on a gasp, righting himself and instead offering a  
euphoric grin. "yeah, of course, i would like that. a lot." he lowers his voice, speaking  
more to himself than aloud: "who needs magic anyway?"

"—what was that?"

"how about i tell you later?"

looking curious and vaguely amused, the spaniard can only nod, eyes narrowed  
playfully as he offers the crook of his arm to the younger male. "how about i walk  
you to class?"

so much for pointless magic.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sort of actually like this fic tbh ??


	2. i put a spell on you (( and now, you're mine ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, welcome back to this cliche little fic (( if you could consider it that?? ))
> 
> i figured since halloween is around the corner that i would update it since it sort of dabbles in that sort of genre? :p

  


** c o n t i n u e d . . . **

  


okay, so defining it as 'panicking' was definitely an understatement,  
simply because it was much more than that; there were numerous  
pairs of jeans and sweaters as well as other comfortable yet decent  
looking clothing strewn haphazardly across the bed while others had  
slipped precariously onto the floor.

it wasn't supposed to be like this at all, no of course not, the petite  
foreigner should have had an outfit chosen far in advance in case  
the opportunity arose and—and the brunet had a reputation to uphold  
seeing as the stereotype here in madrid was that the french had  
remarkable taste in style.

  
_style_.

finger-pads vibrate wearily at the emphasized word, azure eyes  
swearing the five-letter word was reflecting back at him through the  
streaked mirror. first dates were never easy, if it were even a date  
to begin with; the lanky boy had certainly implied it, but perhaps it  
had gotten lost in translation as his spanish-to-french wasn't quite  
up to par.

through the ajar door to the bedroom, a tousled head of raven-hair  
is seen strolling casually by with a pair of headphones secured tightly  
over his ears. that is, until that form is retreating backwards, not even  
bothering to turn around fully as the younger male pokes his head  
through the sliver in the door to gauge the situation.

"qu'avons nous là?" comes the still-breaking voice of none other than  
antoine's little brother, theo, thick brows waggling suggestively as he strolls  
in through the door without any hassle.

azures, brazen and alight with irritation, slide from the mirror and  
toward the intruder with an outstretched groan. easily, hands are  
releasing the stark white sweater he had gotten last year for  
christmas, and instead utilizes them in a sweeping motion to slam  
the door shut. it startles little theo, serves him right.

"don't ask questions, môme." the petite male shifts to face toward the  
bed once more, moves his right hand from left to right, effectively  
straightening the clothing upon the bed until they're easier to pick out:  
"i may or may not have a date—

"—i think everyone knows, 'toine, it's les ragots." antoine coins him a  
narrowed gaze, the younger throwing his hands up before him: "sorry,  
spanish is so hard.. i mean, y'know, gossip.. _rumors_ , they're everywhere,  
even on the freshman hall."

theo crosses his arms across his thin chest, glancing towards the stack  
of clothes, gaze lingering there for a contemplative moment. neither of  
the two speak for a moment, though that abruptly changes when antoine—  
more swift with his powers—thrusts his fingers toward theo to quite literally  
sew his lips shut to prevent any further comments.

cue the startled shrieks, hands prodding gingerly at his mouth, eyes wide  
and pleading with the elder. "just help me choose something to wear? i  
promise i'll fix it when we're done, okay? i just don't want to hear you say  
how much of a 'girl' i'm being over this." whiskey hues narrow suspiciously,  
but obviously he's unable to voice his concerns, so instead he just nods in  
agreement for lack of other option.

the elder cracks his fingers with a satisfying 'pop!' before he thrusts his  
hand upwards sending up an entire outfit in its wake. azure glance through  
his peripheral at theo, the younger rolling his eyes promptly, raising his own  
hand to send the items soaring through the air to thud noisily into the near-  
vacant closet.

teeth grind nonchalantly, little brothers were a pain. minutes seem to pass like  
that, offering more and more clothing, until finally theo wiggles his fingers to  
none-too-gently place the items upon the bed. nails claw at his mouth once  
more, struggling to speak, waving hands wildly in the direction of the elder.

of course, as older brothers do, he pretends to contemplate whether or not  
to actually follow through. a single finger taps against the bottom of his chin,  
eyes casting upward, a considerate hum spewing from his lips. "you're a lot  
less annoying like this," notes the male, receiving an answering grunt from  
the younger: "but a promise is a promise, frérot."

and like that, the invisible line sealing the boy's mouth shut is finally broken,  
the raven-haired boy offering a grateful smile. "you owe me."

"name your price?"

theo offers a smirk, devious and broad, as he retreats toward the door. "help  
with literature since i, well.." cheeks flush darkly, "it's easier speaking spanish  
than actually reading it, i guess? heh."

"your wish is my command, now go? i don't have long."

with that, the younger offers a stubby thumbs up, cheeks still lingering with chub  
spreading with the broadness of the grin he offers. maybe little brothers weren't so  
bad after-all? nonetheless, the brunet refuses to ponder it for too long, not when  
it was—he spares a glance at the clock upon the wall—twenty minutes until the  
negotiated time of eight when the freckled boy would arrive.

  


**-**

  


all things considered, antoine is feeling rather confident about the date so  
far. it wasn't nearly as awkward as he would have expected it to be, mostly  
because the elder seemed to be doing most of the chattering, cheeks  
flushing when he fears he's said something either offensive or just plain  
dumb.

"—you have got to try cocido madrileño, it's so good around this time of  
year, and—oh, wait." the spaniard looks uncertain, lips opening and closing  
rapidly, before he finally chokes the words out: "you're not a, a vegetarian or  
anything, right?"

amusement lingers within azure eyes as he assesses what those words  
could possibly mean, the brunet allowing the silence to linger a moment  
longer, the spaniard's eyes widening as if he had offended. "why would i  
be a vegetarian?"

"no, yeah, i figured you weren't." nervous laughter bubbles from the freckled  
boy, awkwardly scratching at his permanently crimson-stained cheek, lips  
parting to release a blindingly bright smile.

"is it because i'm french?" inquires the younger, snorting aloud, reaching for  
the drink upon the table-cloth. thin lips toy with the straw, acutely garnering  
attention from fernando, who's eyebrows raise to his hairline at the action.  
"hey?"

almost instantaneously, chestnut hues are snapping to gaze into his eyes as  
opposed to the sight of his lips wrapping around the straw to take a few,  
measured gulps. "yeah, no, i mean.. sort of? i just—sometimes there are  
stereotypes, i guess, and the french are apparently known for being, well.."

"rude? stuck-up?" offers the frenchman with a playful crinkle of his nose, it  
reels snickering from the elder, who nods his head enthusiastically.

"i didn't actually believe it or anything, you're really nice. and you look really,  
really nice. all the time, so of course you wouldn't be like that." more rambling  
ensues and, honestly, it's adorable and he doesn't mind it at all.

in fact: it makes any ounce of worry left in his being dissipate entirely. one  
important thing was that he felt comfortable, and he was, beyond it honestly.  
it seemed like he had known the elder for much longer than a few measly  
months in his classes, only talking a meager few times every week.

fernando reaches for his glass, filled almost to the brim, and brings it to his mouth.  
but somewhere between the hustle and bustle of the restaurant, one of the  
waiters struggles with a tray, accidentally bumping into the back of the spaniard,  
ultimately spilling the dark-colored soda across the expanse of his crisp, white  
button-up.

without acknowledging what he was doing which, honestly, he needed to work on,  
he instinctively darts a hand out and motions with his fingers until the stain  
evaporates until the shirt is once more in pristine condition. this, of course, garners  
attention from the spaniard, as well as a few other patrons, and all he can do is  
feign bewilderment like the rest of them.

"did you just—did you see that?" hands are crinkling in the shirt, clearly taken  
aback, eyes searching the younger's desperately for an answer. "i swear i spilled  
my drink and now it's just..?"

"good luck, maybe?" offers the younger with a hopeful expression, pleading he  
would just let the topic die down. but things don't generally go his way, which is  
not surprising all things considered.

"well, maybe?" splutters the spaniard a beat later, though he still looks puzzled.  
"but i swear it was something else, i literally watched it disappear."

it's difficult not to sigh aloud as he slips his hands beneath the guise of the  
tablecloth to attract a waiter, who is currently heading to another able, but  
abruptly changes direction to head straight toward them. relieved, the  
frenchman can only run a hand down the length of his face, smiling into his  
palm.

after that, dinner seemed to go over pretty well, everything being temporarily  
forgotten. antoine, curious about what foods the country had to offer, allowed  
the elder to order for him which eventually proved to be a magnificent choice.  
there was something about pork and sausage and a mixture of vegetables that  
really warmed the frenchman's insides, the meal almost completely filling  
every available crevice inside of his stomach.

that is until the waiter drifts back to the table, much to antoine's dismay,  
neatly collecting the plates and shifting on his heel to deliver them to the  
kitchen. fernando dabs at his mouth with a napkin, eyes alight with intrigue,  
as he maintains steady eye contact with the younger.

talk about feeling uneasy.

"is there something on my face?" hesitantly queries the younger, hands absently  
sweeping along his bottom lip to potentially rid himself of clinging food particles.

the spaniard, as cheesy as he is, grins then shakes his head. "no, just, you're  
really cute. i sort of have a staring problem when it comes to you."

"oh?" cheeks warm immediately, the brunet clearing his throat, reaching for his  
drink to take a sip. "thank you, you too, though i have less of a staring problem."

"there's something else," begins the elder, leaning across the table, collecting  
antoine's considerably paler hands in his own: "you're just so different, and even  
that isn't enough to describe it.. there's just something about you that i can't seem to  
figure out."

clouded blues continue to stare at the elder, pondering whether or not the teen  
was previously aware of his powers, wondered if that's what intrigued him and  
spurred him on to asking him out. which, no, he mentally scoffs, that couldn't be  
even remotely possible because he was relatively cautious. sort of.

"it's almost like you're magic or something, like you casted some type of weird  
spell on me."

out of all the moments to abruptly cough, the brunet chooses this specific one to  
do so. hacking and hunching his shoulders forward, snatching his hands away in  
favor of securing a napkin to politely shield his mouth. startled, the elder straightens  
within his seat, motioning wildly for a waiter to bring over some water: " _pronto_ ," he  
insists.

hands dismiss the idea altogether, antoine suddenly feeling lightheaded as he  
rises from the seat in a desperate attempt to locate the restroom. he should have  
figured that fernando, concerned and whispering soothing words, would accompany  
him. because why wouldn't he? he was only inhumanly perfect, so much so that  
the brunet briefly thinks that maybe he had dabbled in sorcery as well.

once inside the safety and quiet of the restroom, the brunet finally takes a moment  
to inhale and exhale properly, gaining his breath and leaning over he sink. "what's  
going on, antoine?"

"i think i'm choking on air," rasps the frenchman with a teasing tone to his voice but  
it doesn't sound nearly as lighthearted as he intended.

"no, hey. i mean it, seriously. tell me what's going on? do i need to take you home  
because i can, and i will, just tell me so and we can go right now." sincerity is the  
laced in the words, such warmth and tenderness, sending goosebumps on a frenzy  
as they scatter along the smooth skin of antoine's arms.

"no! i mean, no. nothing's wrong, i just think i forgot how to breathe." which wasn't a  
lie, he tended to feel breathless in the vicinity of the latter, not that he dared to voice it.

miraculously fernando snickers, running a comforting hand up and down the expanse  
of antoine's spine. "i know the feeling," regards the elder, smirking into the mirror, blue  
eyes noting the action through the reflection: "i just don't feel like it's the complete  
truth."

"okay, fine. you want the truth?" did the restroom naturally echo like that or was he  
shrieking at the top of his lungs?

abruptly he turns in the leeway between the sink and fernando's body, climbing  
upon the marble surface, tugging fernando by the front of his shirt. it'll cause  
wrinkles for sure but who cares when those lips looked like that. red, slightly moist,  
parting when antoine glides the tip of his tongue along his lower lip to tease him.

soft hums spew the frenchman, pleased with the outcome of his actions, assaulting  
fernando's mouth with a ferocity. after waiting what seemed like half a century, he  
would enjoy it to the fullest, indulging every thought and fantasy he had had about this  
moment into the movement of his lips and fervent flick of his tongue.

all too soon it's ending, fernando withdrawing from the kiss only to peck him once  
more, letting his lips linger for a moment as if he truly couldn't get enough; antoine  
reciprocated that sentiment, chasing those thoroughly abused lips in an attempt  
to receive just one, final taste.

"what was that for?" breathless and husky is a good sound for the spaniard, notes  
the younger, eyes fluttering blissfully shut to singe the inflection at the back of his  
mind for later use during a lonely night.

"i wanted to cast a spell on you," tumbles the words from the frenchman's  
mouth and—and fuck. it wasn't supposed to come out like that, it was supposed  
to be thorough and to the point, not blatant and lacking articulation. he mentally  
cringes, though it shows on his countenance when his nose crinkles in disdain of  
the words.

"you wanted to what?" when those lids reluctantly open to peer at his freckled face,  
all he sees is perplexity, brows knitted tightly and lips poking outwards into a pout.

antoine releases an outstretched sigh, thrusting a hand toward the door to the  
restroom, locking it with an inward curl of his fingers. the sound echoes throughout  
the vacant room, the stalls empty, the only two in the room poised by the counter.

blink, blink. it's almost as if the brunet has lost all control of his motor functions  
by the way he continues to vigorously blink and glance from the door to the younger  
and back. perhaps it's all he can do, honestly, probably trying to wrap that pretty  
little head around what had occurred.

"did you just—?" he points to the door then hesitantly twines fingers with the  
younger, offering them a warm squeeze, as if there were some type of magnets  
hidden beneath the skin. anything to scour for an explanation. "i thought at the  
table that you, but i didn't really think—please tell i'm not going crazy?"

" _surprise_?" weakly mutters the frenchman, offering a timid smile. ivory teeth  
worry his bottom lip, tugging at the skin until it splits, gnawing on it even after that.  
"i didn't want to tell you, i didn't even think it would come up, i just didn't want this  
to be ruined. sorry?"

  
_silence_.

silence echos and reverberates from the walls of the washroom, the only sound  
being that of even breathing, and the squeak of sneakers wavering from foot to  
foot on the tiled floor. fernando releases the latter's fingers and instead rests them  
on the counter beside antoine's frame, leaning downwards until they're at the same  
level.

still, he doesn't breathe a word, just studies his face in intense scrutiny like he's  
some peculiarity that needed to be solved with logic. not possible, however, it wasn't  
something that could be solved with equations and various scenarios. antoine raises  
both brows, prompting a response.

"i'm not trying to be weird, it's just—it's sort of a lot to, uh, take in right now." fingers  
tap without rhythm upon the counter before those calloused hands take both of  
antoine's cheeks within his palm, staring deeply into those baby blues. "don't think  
i'm judging you, i'm not, it's actually pretty amazing." antoine releases a breath he  
didn't know he'd been holding in the form of a laugh, nodding his understanding:  
"i guess everything about you is amazing though. this is just one more thing to be  
awed about." pads of his thumb brush gingerly across the smooth flesh of his cheek,  
unconsciously wetting his lips. 

"at least you're not freaking out like i thought you would?" offers the younger  
in a low whisper, grinning smugly to himself.

"i might have been on the inside, just a little bit though." the two laugh in unison,  
seemingly amused by the whole ordeal instead of wallowing in the air of awkwardness.  
"how about dessert?"

"how about yes?"

as if on cue, banging upon the bathroom door ensues, and it's comical honestly. it  
was like the whole situation was one big, cliche teen movie. a bad one at that, but  
somehow the frenchman doesn't mind it, just grins to himself as he eases off the  
counter-top. the spaniard hooks his thumbs in the loops of antoine's jeans to tug him  
closer, planting one final kiss upon those velvet-soft lips.

"yes it is."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fml. i edited this instead of writing an essay i have for my english class. lmao~ talk about priorities, right?
> 
> also: i hope i didn't offend any of my french readers, i just thought that misunderstandings between them would be sort of cute? :3 xx
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this, i don't even know why i wrote it tbh lmao
> 
> (( also, i'm getting to replying to comments, i promise. just slow as always. lol~ but i still love you all <3 xx ))


End file.
